


the harder the rain, honey, the sweeter the sun

by Archadian_Skies



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Artist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sharing an umbrella, it's like a pwp but with fluff instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archadian_Skies/pseuds/Archadian_Skies
Summary: Simon gets caught in the rain but luckily a kind stranger shares his umbrella while they wait to cross the street.





	the harder the rain, honey, the sweeter the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever shared an umbrella with a stranger and thought 'I could write a story about this?'
> 
> Now with absolutely STUNNING art by [kokoneakita] ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/kokoneakita/status/1258479010503364610)/[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B_5Zcd3KCcf/)/[Tumblr](https://kokoneakita.tumblr.com/post/617481190719488000/%F0%9D%98%9B%F0%9D%98%A9%F0%9D%98%A6-%F0%9D%98%A9%F0%9D%98%A2%F0%9D%98%B3%F0%9D%98%A5%F0%9D%98%A6%F0%9D%98%B3-%F0%9D%98%B5%F0%9D%98%A9%F0%9D%98%A6-%F0%9D%98%B3%F0%9D%98%A2%F0%9D%98%AA%F0%9D%98%AF-%F0%9D%98%A9%F0%9D%98%B0%F0%9D%98%AF%F0%9D%98%A6%F0%9D%98%BA-%F0%9D%98%B5%F0%9D%98%A9%F0%9D%98%A6-%F0%9D%98%B4%F0%9D%98%B8%F0%9D%98%A6%F0%9D%98%A6%F0%9D%98%B5%F0%9D%98%A6%F0%9D%98%B3-%F0%9D%98%B5%F0%9D%98%A9%F0%9D%98%A6))

Of all the days to forget to bring an umbrella, it had to be this one. The heavens seemed to have waited right until he stepped off the bus to open up and drown him in a deluge and now Simon’s trying to make a mad dash to the end of the street. Just as the lights turn green, of course, so he now has to wait for another set of lights to change before he can cross. 

“-gallery at four, ready for the opening at seven.” The rain stops overhead, and the most beautiful man he’s ever seen stands beside him, sharing his umbrella over Simon. He flashes him a brief smile before continuing with his phone conversation. “No no, no, Chloe you really don’t need to do that you’ve been wonderful and you’ve already done so much.” A bright laugh. “Listen, you’ve already managed to convince Elijah to attend that’s a modern day miracle right there.”

Simon can only gawp at him, can only take in his light brown skin with its cinnamon dusting of freckles, right there over the bridge of his nose, and his stylish trenchcoat with the collar popped and a scarf wrapped casually around his neck. Dressed properly for the weather, and prepared for the rain unlike the poor sod currently sharing his Louis Vuitton umbrella.

“I’m on my way to the gallery right now, just caught up in some heavy rain.” He continues, and for once Simon actually wishes the lights wouldn’t change, that he could stay right here under an umbrella that could pay his rent with a man that’s probably a runway model. “I’ll grab us coffees, is North there too? And Josh? Oh, what, dad’s already there?” Another bright laugh. “Of course he won’t miss an opportunity to meddle with the setup. Alright, I’ll see you guys soon, thanks Chloe.”

He hangs up and pockets his phone, glancing at Simon to offer a grin. “Man these lights take forever to change or what?”

“Oh, uh, yeah- they do I guess?” Simon stammers, feeling and certainly looking like an idiot. “Thanks for um, for sharing your umbrella.”

“No problem.” He smiles and that’s when Simon really gets a good look at his face, discovering the perfect man does in fact have mismatched blue and green eyes. “Where are you headed?”

“Just trying to get to the post office to pick up a package.” Simon points across the street. “Thought I’d make it without an umbrella today but Detroit had other plans I guess.”

“Cafe I’m headed to is just down that way, how about we keep going together?” He wonders how someone wins the genetic lottery like this, how two humans make someone so handsome and then let him loose in the world with those mismatched eyes and those freckles and that smile.

“Sure.” 

“Oh you-” He reaches over, and for a brief moment Simon gets a whiff of expensive cologne. “- didn’t press the button.” 

Ah. That’s why the lights hadn’t changed in forever. “Of course I didn’t.” Simon sighs, equal parts frustrated and embarrassed. It takes only a few seconds for the pedestrian light to turn green, and he takes care to keep his stride at the same speed as his good Samaritan. They continue down the street, the rain pelting down so noisily Simon can barely hear himself think. 

“This is the cafe.” The stranger gestures ahead at a trendy little place called 'Jericho' tucked in a nook. He presses the umbrella into Simon’s hand, their fingers tangling briefly as Simon maneuvres to get a better grip. “I’m getting coffee for a few friends so you go on ahead. Come back here after you’ve got your package from the post office.” 

“Are you sure?” Simon stands there dumbly, wondering if Mr Perfect understands he’s just handed Simon something he could literally run off with and sell. 

“I’m sure.” He waves his hand dismissively. “Take your time, there’s a queue here anyway.”

“O-ok?” He does as he’s told, he holds onto the Louis Vuitton umbrella and makes his way just a little further down to the post office. He signs for the box and he thanks his twin brother for shopping online and helping fate to line up this little meeting with Mr Perfect that he may sort of possibly probably will gush about on Twitter. 

When he returns to Jericho the handsome owner of the umbrella is standing at the counter waiting for the coffees. He smiles at Simon and waves him over. 

“Mission accomplished?”

“Mission accomplished.” Simon can’t help his dopey little grin as he stands beside him and points at the box tucked under one arm. 

“Order for Markus?” The barista holds out a tray of coffees. “Two more coming, hold tight.”

Markus, his name is Markus, Simon tucks the information away almost giddily. 

“I’ll walk you back to the bus stop.” Markus offers with a soft smile. “Wouldn’t want you almost drowning in this weather.”

“You really don’t have to.”

“But I want to.” Markus grins. “Besides, I’m in no rush.” 

“Your coffees will go cold.”

“My friends are getting them for free, they have no say in this matter.” He says it so deadpan Simon fails to snort back a laugh. “I didn’t know what you liked, but this place does a mean hazelnut soy latte.” Right on cue, because the universe writes fanfic apparently as Simon discovers, the barista places the last two coffee orders on the bench and Markus hands one to him. “Thought you might want something to warm you up.”

“Is this your first day here on earth as a mortal, do you know humans aren’t this nice to each other so randomly?” Simon teases, and Markus laughs brightly. 

“Man, you saw through me so quickly! My leaders won’t be too happy I’ve blown my cover.”

“First you rescue a human from the rain and then you lend him adequate cover against the elements and then you buy him a hot beverage- humans don’t really do that, ‘Markus’ or whatever your real name is.” He continues, his cheeks aching from continuing to grin like an idiot. 

“I just thought I better help that cute boy out.” His expression changes, turns into something playful and smouldering and Simon wonders if he just has GAY written on his forehead for the world to see. He must have stayed in stunned silence a moment too long, because Markus takes a step back and his entire demeanour changes.

“Hey man, listen, I’m sorry, I must have read the situation wrong-”

“You’re cute.” Simon blurts, his cheeks rosy red. “You’re really cute, you’re so cute you really can’t call me cute because of how cute you are. You’re totally using that word wrong.”

“Yeah?” Markus challenges, cocking a brow, confidence back in his body language. 

“Absolutely.” He manages to share in Markus’ laughter, trying to shove down the feeling of utter mortification at his own behaviour. 

“You doin’ anything tonight?” He asks him so casually Simon’s head spins trying to catch up. “I’ve got an exhibit opening at the Abraham Kamski memorial gallery in town.”

“You’re an artist.” Not a question, because of course Mr Perfect with the Louis Vuitton umbrella and the Burberry scarf is an artist. 

“I am.” He offers him his hand. “Markus Manfred.” 

“Markus _ Manfred _?” Simon echoes in disbelief even as his hand encloses his and gives it a firm shake. 

“The one and only.” Markus rubs his thumb slowly over Simon’s. “And you are?”

“Simon.”

“So Simon, can I have your number so I can send you the event details?” He asks so smoothly Simon figures if the man wanted to start a revolution, if the man asked him to follow him to the ends of the earth he’d say yes right then and there. 

“Where did you download how to be so suave?” Simon huffs, pretending to be indignant as he hands Markus his phone. “What secret corner of the internet taught you to be so smooth?”

“I’m an android, all of it was just programmed into me.” Markus shrugs casually as he sends a message to his phone using Simon’s. “More human than human.”

“Oh great, a robot uprising -just what we need.” 

“Uprising? No, we’re just trying to live our lives and integrate as best as possible.” He takes a sip from one of the coffees, but keeps his mismatched eyes on Simon the whole time. “Including flirting with cute boys and saving them from the rain.”

“You’re utterly ridiculous.” 

“I try my best.” 

They walk back to the bus stop, coffees in a sturdy bag hanging off the crook of Markus’ arm and umbrella securely held over them. Simon sips at his hazelnut latte and yes Markus is right, it tastes amazing; nutty and sweet and creamy. He wonders why the universe is in such a good mood today, that it arranged all this so that their paths crossed. When they reach the stop, they barely wait a minute or two before the bus pulls up. Much to Simon's dismay, since he honestly could've spent many more hours standing beside Markus Manfred, huddled under an umbrella together.

“I’ll see you at seven, Simon?” Markus grins, something hopeful and playful all at once. Simon feels his heart skip a beat, his cheeks flushing as he smiles in return.

“I'll be there at seven, Markus.” 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you do when it's been a month since your last chapter update, and the deadline for a big bang sign-up is only a month away? Write a one-shot of course!!!
> 
> Also I can't resist visuals so like, [here's Markus](https://66.media.tumblr.com/97fdaed6d4fce818adca0f5522fd03ea/tumblr_messaging_pwgpwcME9P1r3sxi6_400.png) with [his LV umbrella.](https://66.media.tumblr.com/700e840a15292a933371b67f9d170f50/tumblr_messaging_pwgpwpPtrI1r3sxi6_1280.png)
> 
> And once again, shout-out to the absolutely STUNNING art by [kokoneakita] ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/kokoneakita/status/1258479010503364610)/[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B_5Zcd3KCcf/)/[Tumblr](https://kokoneakita.tumblr.com/post/617481190719488000/%F0%9D%98%9B%F0%9D%98%A9%F0%9D%98%A6-%F0%9D%98%A9%F0%9D%98%A2%F0%9D%98%B3%F0%9D%98%A5%F0%9D%98%A6%F0%9D%98%B3-%F0%9D%98%B5%F0%9D%98%A9%F0%9D%98%A6-%F0%9D%98%B3%F0%9D%98%A2%F0%9D%98%AA%F0%9D%98%AF-%F0%9D%98%A9%F0%9D%98%B0%F0%9D%98%AF%F0%9D%98%A6%F0%9D%98%BA-%F0%9D%98%B5%F0%9D%98%A9%F0%9D%98%A6-%F0%9D%98%B4%F0%9D%98%B8%F0%9D%98%A6%F0%9D%98%A6%F0%9D%98%B5%F0%9D%98%A6%F0%9D%98%B3-%F0%9D%98%B5%F0%9D%98%A9%F0%9D%98%A6))
> 
> [I'm still on this hellsite.](https://archadianskies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
